


瞭望塔上的仓鼠球

by Inori



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League: War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天不怕地不怕，就怕男友爱作死</p>
            </blockquote>





	瞭望塔上的仓鼠球

故事发生在瞭望塔刚刚建成的第二个星期。

蝙蝠侠给正义联盟的七位成员制定了一个值班表，协调大家的日常工作时间，每次两个人，24小时轮换一次，以防备类似上次达克赛德入侵的事件再次发生。可自打达克赛德被打回老家之后，各路心怀不轨的外星人似乎也消停了许多，十几天过去，他们遇到最严重的情况也就是遣送一队迷路的外星人回家，没有外星侵略，没有策划大阴谋的超级罪犯，世界太平得连钢骨和惊奇队长 都加入了拯救被困猫咪的行列。

东部时间凌晨3点，负责值班的闪电侠巴里·艾伦无聊地盯着监控器，忍不住打了个大哈欠。  
“真是太平啊，我都困了。”他又往嘴里扔了一个纸杯蛋糕，转头对他的搭档，绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹抱怨道，“我们还有多久换班？”  
“既然你觉得无聊，帮我个忙怎么样？”绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹闷声开口，语气罕见地严肃，“我觉得我需要加强防御训练。”  
巴里恋恋不舍地离开他的蛋糕天堂，看了看漂浮在他身边的搭档，从善如流地问道：“好吧。需要我做什么？”  
哈尔微笑了一下表示感谢，然后动作夸张地打了个响指。戒指的绿光迅速在他们身边扩散开，最终变成了一个绿色的防护球，载着他们飘在半空。巴里饶有兴致地敲了敲它，眼中全是毫不掩饰的赞叹——他认识哈尔很久了，但每次看到绿灯戒指的能力依旧让他惊叹不已。

“我想让你攻击这个防护球，任何方法都可以。”哈尔神色认真地要求道，“用你最大的力量。”  
由于防护球的空间限制，说这句话时哈尔几乎贴在了巴里的鼻尖上。平时总没个正形的绿灯侠面罩后的眼神难得严肃——巴里想起前几天看过的战斗录像，看来上回被超人打碎防护球的事确实挫伤了绿灯侠的自尊。想到这里他点了点头，单手贴在防护球上，开始认真地攻击这个防护球。

十分钟过去，试过震动、高速撞击等等方案之后，巴里有些疲劳地坐在防护球底部，对自己的好搭档伸出了大拇指：“干得不错，哥们。我觉得我想不出弄坏它的方法了。”  
“我倒有个建议。”被夸奖的绿灯侠似乎心情好了不少，他兴冲冲地提出修改建议，“绿灯力量来源于意志，你攻击我的精神试试看？”  
巴里一瞬间被这充满创造力的建议噎住了。  
他用那种“宇宙射线终于搞坏了你的脑子我就知道”的怜悯神色看着绿灯侠，可这丝毫没能打消哈尔作死的热情，他煞有介事地清了清嗓子，继续游说：“这是非常有必要的训练项目。永远不要低估敌人的创造力和破坏力，万一下次真的有敌人采用精神攻击而我对此没有防范，很可能会造成严重后果……”  
闪电侠巴里·艾伦是个心地善良认真负责的好人，这是整个正义联盟公认的事实。心地善良的闪电侠被这几句话说得有点愧疚，他迅速打断还在施加愧疚攻击的哈尔：“好。你觉得我该怎么攻击你的精神？讽刺你？”  
——他们都知道那显然没用。  
这位卓越的绿灯侠的神经强韧程度堪比蝙蝠侠的凯夫拉战甲，区区几句讽刺，连一道象征性的伤疤都留不下。  
“我可以提醒你一下，性吸引力最容易动摇人的理智。”哈尔扬起嘴角，笑得有些邪恶，“不试试吗？”  
巴里差点没忍住一拳打歪那张邪笑的脸的冲动。  
他深吸了一口气，尽量就事论事地开口：“我开始怀疑你设计这个训练的目的了，绿灯侠。”  
绿灯侠一向意志坚强神经粗大，被男朋友鄙视这种小事完全不能打击他作死的热情和决心。他迅速扯下巴里的头罩，泛着绿光的右手轻车熟路地扣上他的后腰，半是强迫半是诱惑地拉近彼此的距离，然后在巴里反射性地眨眼的同时，不怀好意地停在不到三厘米的距离，保持胯部紧贴的姿势，对那双写满窘迫的蓝眼睛微笑。  
“别说你不想，我的男朋友。”他凑到巴里耳边，近乎色情地舔了舔他的粉红色的耳垂，“只要你在我身边，我就会一直想这个。”  
闪电侠的脸红速度也快如闪电——哈尔很高兴这是只有他才知道的小秘密。

能轻易达到光速的男人用了几乎半个世纪才凑到他嘴边，犹豫着，落下一个小动物般纯洁的吻。哈尔被这太过纯情的吻逗笑，在巴里恼羞成怒地回敬他一拳之前，一手扣住他的手腕，一手揽住他的后脑，给了他一个真正“充满性吸引力”的舌吻。  
窄小的防护球里空气迅速升温。  
伴随着暧昧的水声、衣物摩擦的声响和低哑的喘息，他们纠缠着滑落到防护球底部，不知餍足地亲吻抚摸。防护球完美的底部弧度让这个姿势并不是特别舒服，巴里艰难地推开压在身上的人，一巴掌糊在他脸上。  
“哈尔·乔丹！”巴里压着嗓子低吼，声音因为愤怒和紧张快得几乎听不清，“瞭望塔上没有我的备用制服，不许撕坏！”  
哈尔悻悻地收起了锋利的绿色剪刀，摸索着解开巴里制服背后的隐藏拉链。仗着神速力的优势，闪电侠的制服下面通常只有最简单的内衣裤——而他自己显然就不能这么豪放了，把自己从牛仔裤里挣脱出来时，哈尔有些不甘地这样想道。

赤裸的皮肤接触让两个人的呼吸都急促了起来。哈尔近乎贪婪地探索巴里的每一寸肌肤，从形状优美的锁骨到肌肉紧实的胸膛再到毫无顾忌对他敞开的双腿，耳边愈加动情的喘息仿佛最烈的催情药，让意志坚强的绿灯侠都只能丢盔弃甲，向最本能的欲望彻底臣服。  
他分开巴里的双腿，让恋人以跪姿坐在他的大腿上——考虑到防护球的形状，这个体位最不容易让巴里疲劳。交缠的唇舌传递出最私密的问询，巴里环着他的脖子按压了几下表示默许。已经渐渐熟悉了这种温吞隐晦的表达的他迅速调整姿势，把自己硬得发疼的阴茎用力顶进了巴里体内。进入带来的强烈感官冲击让两个人都忍不住呻吟出声，哈尔反复亲吻他能碰触到的每一寸肌肤，帮助巴里舒缓进入时不可避免的疼痛。性格温和的巴里就算痛到无法忍受也从不开口叫停，这种隐忍每次都让他充满负罪感，却同时又忍不住暗自窃喜，为自己被如此纵容而满心幸福。

最脆弱的部位被强行撑开的疼痛渐渐消散，快感从结合的部位扩散开，哈尔缓慢而克制的抽动渐渐显得意犹未尽。巴里咬了咬牙，在哈尔又一次试探性地深入的瞬间，放松力道坐了下去。缠在腰间的手臂瞬间收紧，绿灯侠在他耳边爆出一声充满欲望的低吼，温柔而克制的抽动瞬间变成了粗暴而直接的进攻，强烈的快感化作狂风暴雨，把紧密结合的两个人彻底吞没。  
哈尔狠狠蹂躏着那不断吐出细小呻吟的唇，下身顶弄的动作愈加粗暴。濒临高潮的快感冲刷着神经，他们拥抱着亲吻着在灭顶的快感中不断坠落，背弃无欲无忧的伊甸园，坠入属于情人们的炼狱……  
——下一秒，四周的绿色防护壁噼里啪啦地碎裂，失去支撑的两个人维持着衣衫不整四肢纠缠的姿态，结实地砸在了下方三米的地面上。

“看来你成功了。”哈尔最先回过神来，他喘息着抱住惊魂未定的恋人，笑声里全是满足，“干得好。”  
闪电侠的脸红得跟他的制服浑然一体，如果不是还被哈尔死死抱在怀里，这会儿他估计已经逃到宇宙另一端了。哈尔笑的淫荡又满足，他轻轻蹭了蹭恋人的鼻尖，低声安抚：“没关系，今天这里只有我们，没人会看到。”

“记得提醒我，下次再安排你们两个一起值班，就让超人打到我清醒为止。”蝙蝠侠不带感情的冰冷声音从天而降。这声音如暗夜如噩梦如所有人心中最深的恐惧，意志坚强如宇宙城管绿灯侠也被吓得满身冷汗，险些影响到以后的性福生活。  
“另外，你们还有半个小时打扫现场。如果换班时瞭望塔上出现任何不该出现的污渍，这个月的甜点供应全部取消。”


End file.
